


Small Dates, Small Talks, Small Progress

by transnaoto



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Naoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnaoto/pseuds/transnaoto
Summary: Naoto shows up for a nightly walk with Kanji. A kiss is exchanged between the two boys.





	Small Dates, Small Talks, Small Progress

Naoto was incredibly nervous as he stood outside of the textile shop. His hat held in his hand, he tried to steady his breathing. Why was he so nervous? He had already talked with Kanji about it before, so why was now so much different? Why did he want to cry? 

No matter, he thought to himself, shaking his head as if it were an etch-a-sketch. He knocked lightly on the door, then listened keenly for the sound of footsteps. It felt like an eternity before he got a response, but it eventually came in the form of the door swinging open.

"Oh hey, Naoto," Kanji greeted with a small smile. "I assume you're here for the-"

"That is correct, Kanji-kun," Naoto responded, placing his hat back upon his head. "Are you ready to go, or should I allow you a moment or two to prepare yourself?"

Kanji was just wearing his normal, casual clothes - though Naoto also happened to be doing that, so it really didn't make much of a difference - and Naoto looked at him with a kind smile.

"I think I'm alright. Well, I am if you are," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. A flush colored his face from the top of his forehead to the bottom of his neck. "Shit, am I doing this right? I-I don't wanna insult ya, or hurt ya at all."

Naoto shook his head dismissively. "You're doing just fine, Kanji. I'm not offended, so don't worry about it." Then, the boy detective offered his hand to the tall blond. "Shall we go on our walk together?"

Kanji nodded, waiting a second to accept Naoto's hand as he shouted his farewells to his mother into the house, then shut the door with a cheesy grin, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"She won't mind, will she?" Naoto asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Nah. She gets that I go outside at night often. I think she may have just given up on trying to control me. I'm not always sure on how to feel about that." he laughed, more to hide his worries than anything else. 

Then, he took Naoto's hand in his own and moved off of his steps. Naoto responded with another one of his warm smiles that always somehow seemed to cause Kanji's heart to flutter wildly, the 'thump thump' noise ringing in his ears and pounding through his blood. 

As Kanji stepped down off of the steps, Naoto stepped up them, giving himself some small amount of height so that he could be at eye level with Kanji. Then, he pressed his lips against Kanji's, and both of them felt as if they were on top of the world. Kanji's face turned impossibly redder, and Naoto's face also held quite a flush.

It was hard to kiss your boyfriend sometimes, when there was a height difference of an entire foot, but these two teens would make it work. They always did.


End file.
